


The Weather Outside

by FrayFray



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, Snowed In, Winter Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day on the slopes of the Moon, the gang retire to the Arryn family chalet for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside

**Author's Note:**

> On the advice of a friend, I untagged the other pairings in this because they're only minor.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains, casting the valley into freezing shadow so Jon fired up the hot tub and Harry fired up the barbeque and they all sat around the gas fire on the porch, massaging stiff muscles and trying to rub warmth back into numb fingers.  
“I think I pulled something when I wiped out on the half-pipe,” Robb winced, stretching his leg on the railing.  
“Poor baby,” Jeyne cooed, “Maybe if you hadn’t been going so fast… like I warned you!”  
Robb shook his head, “Then I wouldn’t be able to get as much air as I did! Gendry, back me up on this!”  
Gendry took a contemplative sip of his beer and nodded, “Yeah, but your spin was nowhere near tight enough.”  
Jeyne cackled triumphantly and Robb shook his head, running his hand through his hair, brushing a few errant snowflakes away. He glanced up at the sky, at the clouds, silhouetted red by the setting sun.  
“I don’t like the look of those clouds,” Arya murmured, coming and standing by her brother.  
Robb shrugged, “I’m sure we’ll be okay.”  
“Famous last words,” Jon piped up. Robb scooped up a handful of snow off the railing and threw it at him.  
“Okay,” Harry called from the grill, “Who wants chicken and who wants steak?” 

“Gods be good, I’m freezing,” Ygritte hissed, as she emerged onto the porch, wrapping her pale arms around herself.  
Jon turned to look at her and grinned, “Get in the tub then!”  
Ygritte glared at him, “My feet are gonna freeze off!”  
“Well here,” he smirked, “Let me help you!”  
Before Ygritte had time to protest, Jon scooped her up, carried her to the tub and dumped her in it. She came up, spluttering, “Oh you’re gonna pay for that Snow!” She sprang, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, hot water sloshing over the side.  
“Guys come on!” Arya protested, “You’re spilling water everywhere!”  
“Let’s hop in then,” Gendry grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
She cupped his chin and smiled, “I’ll just get changed.”  
At that moment Sansa came out onto the porch with a towel wrapped around herself, “Jon, gross!”  
Jon extricated himself from Ygritte’s arms and disappeared back into the cabin.  
Sansa hung her towel over the chair and slid into the water with a shiver of pleasure, “Ooh that feels great!”  
Harry, Robb and Jeyne had followed Sansa out, all in their swimwear. Robb climbed into the tub and slipped, falling flat on his arse in a rather undignified manner. Once Jeyne and Harry had stopped laughing, they got in after him, Harry wrapping his arm around Sansa while Jeyne settled in Robb’s lap. Presently Jon, Arya and Gendry emerged and they all sat in the warm water, talking, laughing and drinking.  
“The snow’s getting heavier,” Jeyne observed, “What did the forecast say?”  
“Uh… light to moderate flurries until midnight,” Robb murmured uncertainly.  
“I’d call that a moderate flurry right now,” Ygritte said, pointing her beer up at the sky.  
“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Harry said confidently, “We’ve got plenty of food and fuel.”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “Honestly, between you and Robb jinxing us…”  
Ygritte kissed him fondly on the nose, “Jinxes Jon? Really?” 

They’d moved inside, sitting around the fireplace as the logs steadily burned down to embers. Jeyne was dozing with her head in Robb’s lap and Sansa and Harry were in the kitchen, making cocoa.  
“It’s not letting up,” Jon stood at the window, peering out into the darkness, ‘It’s just before midnight and if anything it’s gotten heavier.”  
“Oh stop worrying,” Ygritte chivvied.  
Harry came in carrying a tray laden with mugs, “Who’s for cocoa?”  
“Mine’s the one with the kick,” Gendry piped up.  
“One Baratheon special coming up,” Harry grinned, producing a flask from his pocket and tipping a measure of whiskey into Gendry’s mug.  
Jon made a face but Ygritte threw her hand up, “Hit me falcon boy!”  
Harry rolled his eyes and poured her a measure, “I’ve told you not call me that.”  
“You tell me a lot of things,” Ygritte muttered smugly into her mug.  
Harry perched next to Sansa on the sofa, “You want some hun?”  
Sansa shook her head and the group lapsed into contented silence as they drank. Jeyne stirred and opened her eyes, “Where’s mine?” she mumbled, seeing the mug in Robb’s hand. “Snap,” he grinned, reaching for the remaining mug on the tray.  
Eventually, Gendry drained his cocoa and stood up, “I’m gonna hit the hay. ‘Night.”  
“I’ll be right behind you,” Arya called after him.  
Jeyne looked about ready to fall asleep again so Robb scooped her up, causing her to squeal, “We’re gonna turn in as well,” he announced, carrying Jeyne down the hall. Arya padded after them to her and Gendry’s room.  
Ygritte had moved into Jon’s lap and the two of them had started to kiss. “Come on,” Sansa said to Harry, meaningfully gesturing towards their room. Harry nodded, understanding and followed as she took his hand.  
“Alone at last,” Ygritte whispered and she pushed Jon back so he was lying on the sofa. He pulled her down with him, letting his hand slide down her back. After a few more moments of kissing and caressing, Jon broke away, “Do we really want to do this here?”  
Ygritte’s smile turned wicked as she ran her tongue over her top teeth, “Why not?” she asked, “They’re all busy with each other.”  
“Yeah but…” Jon muttered, “You never know. I know Gendry likes to snack after…”  
Ygritte sighed, “Yeah fair enough.” 

As soon as they were through the door of their bedroom, Jon seized Ygritte and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Ygritte dragged him back towards the bed and fell back onto it, staring up at Jon as he pulled his jersey and shirt over his head. She recognised the gleam in his eye and couldn’t get her jeans off fast enough.  
Now shirtless, Jon fell on Ygritte and kissed her neck. She tilted her head back, letting out soft gasps of delight, her pale legs wrapping around him. He caught the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. Ygritte raised her arms and as the shirt came over her head she lay back on her elbows, in just her briefs, smirking up at Jon.  
Jon’s grin widened. “I love you,” he told her, eyes sparkling.  
Ygritte leaned forward and slipped her fingers into the belt of Jon’s pants, “I know,” she murmured back, before putting her lips to Jon’s bare stomach, softly kissing his pale flesh. Jon unbelted and unzipped his pants, letting Ygritte pull them down to his knees. He stood and shrugged them off completely before he sank back into Ygritte’s arms. They kissed, long and slow for a few moments more before Ygritte’s hand crept down Jon’s back and tugged down the waistband of his underpants to caress the curve of his rear. Jon rolled off Ygritte and slipped out of his underwear, and then he put a hand on Ygritte’s stomach and slid his fingers under her waistband. Ygritte moaned low in her throat at his touch. She reached up and cupped his face, her breath coming in brief gasps. Jon leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. Ygritte broke the kiss, “I’ll get ‘em off,” she whispered, breathing heavily. She raised her legs in the air and shifted her bum, sliding her panties up over her hips and thighs before tossing them to the floor. She rolled back on top of Jon again, kissing his lips urgently, feeling his desire as he returned the kiss, his hand cupping the bare flesh of her hip and cheek.  
Ygritte sat up, straddling Jon, running her fingers down his pale chest. She wriggled and with a throaty moan settled herself onto his rock hard length. Panting, she began to ride him, hips bucking, fiery locks swishing about her face.  
Jon put his hands on Ygritte’s hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he worked his hips in rhythm with hers. She gave another low moan, cupping her own breasts in her pleasure. Jon sat up, pulling Ygritte’s slight form tightly to him, bouncing her in his lap. Ygritte tilted her head back and Jon obliged, putting his lips to her neck. A bead of sweat worked its way down her back, causing his hands to struggle for purchase. Finally, with a last long moan, Jon fell back onto the pillows, giving a slight “ooph” as Ygritte collapsed on top of him.  
Chest heaving, Ygritte rolled off Jon and lay on her stomach, propping her chin on her arms. Jon rolled onto his side and gazed at her, eyes warm. “I love you,” he whispered, reaching out to caress her cheek. She smiled, putting a hand on his waist, pulling herself into him and closing her eyes. 

Jon wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke again. He carefully disentangled himself from Ygritte’s sleepy embrace and padded to the window. The room was cold, colder than he’d expected. Goose pimples were forming on his pale flesh.  
He pulled back the curtain and stared out at into the darkness. Fat snowflakes were falling thick and fast on the hillside below.  
“Light to moderate flurries,” a sleepy voice murmured behind him, “Your shapely bum that’s light.”  
Ygritte’s arms snaked around Jon’s waist from behind and he felt her plant her lips on the back of his neck. He turned, putting his arms around her, “I thought you were asleep,” he whispered.  
“You know nothing,” Ygritte purred, sliding her toes up his leg, “Come back to bed. It’s cold without you.”  
Jon nodded and led her back, pulling her into his embrace as he threw the blankets over the both of them.

When Jon woke again, it was to the pounding of a fist on the door and Arya’s concerned voice. He rolled over and groggily called, “What..?”  
“I said,” came her voice again, “Are you decent?”  
Jon bolted upright, “Give me a second!” He hurriedly threw on his jeans. “What is it?” he asked, opening the bedroom door a crack.  
“We’ve got a problem,” Arya said, “Get dressed as quick as you can.”

“So how bad is it?” Jon asked, massaging his temples.  
“We’re practically buried,” Harry replied, wrapped in an azure dressing gown, “We can just about get to the wood shed fortunately but there’s no way we’ll be getting down the mountain anytime soon.”  
“Gods be good,” Jon mumbled into his hands, “What about power? Cellphone reception?”  
“No on both counts,” Jeyne sighed, “So much for Hightower’s flawless coverage record.”  
“We’ve got enough food and fuel to last three or four days,” Harry added, “But hopefully we won’t be here that long.”  
“Again with the famous last words?” Jon grimaced.

Ygritte yawned and rolled over as Jon came back into their room. “What’s the ruckus?” she asked sleepily.  
Jon slipped out of his jeans and climbed back into bed, “We’re pretty much buried,” he muttered, wrapping himself in her sleepy embrace.  
“Oh no,” Ygritte mumbled unconcernedly, wriggling as Jon wrapped himself around her.  
“Come on stop that,” Jon whispered.  
Ygritte wiggled some more.  
“Ygritte,” he whispered again, not at all as irritated as he sounded.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked innocently, “I’m just trying to stay warm.” She wiggled again and then gave a brief, triumphant sigh, “Ah there we are.”  
Jon gave an exasperated chuckle and buried his face in Ygritte’s hair.  



End file.
